notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodhall
'Woodhall ' (S. "Tawartham", Os. "Tôr-thamb") was a village in the Eastfarthing of the Shire on the northern eaves of the Woody End.Situated in a sheltered nook where Stockbrook left the Green Hills on the way to the Brandywine, Woodhall seemed the most sheltered spot in Arthedain.It had once been the site of a former Arthedain village east of the Green Hills, sadly, it was not safe in T.A. 1409. Orcish wolf-riders under Oomaug slaughtered everyone in the village. The reclusive Brethren of Elwe, a monastic order, were burned alive in the oaken common-house that had given its name to the village.The Eriadorans never rebuilt their version of Woodhall, and the site was long overgrown when Harfoots of the Staghorn and Huckle clans arrived.They found apple orchards still giving fruit on the slopes of the hills and mushrooms still flourishing in sheltered terraces hidden in the ravines,it was refounded as Hobbit settlement in 1612. This village was situated near a way station and glade of the Elven Wandering Companies. Woodhall in TA 1640 As in the old village, the new one attracteed people who knew that Elves wandered nearby. Almost uniquely among Shire villages, Woodhall possessed a small collection of eccentric Hobbits and men who dabbled in magic. A ridge overlooking Woodhall sheltered an Elvish glade, well protected from prying eyes. Because it stood in a central location relative to local Sîrrandrai villages and the Elvish crossings of the Brandywine, Elves could be found here rather often. They did not appreciate intrusion, and most local mortals knew better than to climb the ridge after dark. A select few Hobbits and men were permitted to visit, and one or two had formed friendships with Elves of real wisdom and power. Woodhall about TA 3019 Woodhall throughout its history, remained a small, handsome village surrounded by orchards and groves of well-tended trees.The "Fairy Dance", the Elvish glade on the ridge above the village, was now part of a Shire preserve. Various artifacts and writings from the old days could still be found in Woodhall and several local mathom collectors were members of the Ivies, the scholar's club headquartered in nearby Whitfurrows.Woodhall, rather than Stock or Whitfurrows, had been the ruffian headquarters of the Eastfarthing during Lotho's domination of the Shire.Theodwine Emnetsun, a renegade Rohir, had captained the occupying forces while Feanan Redwing, a young Dunlending woman had apprenticed as a magician under Saruman the Wizard, leading efforts to search out magical devices and knowledge from the Elvish glades and local mathom collections.Feanan, who had been brought up in the brutal world of Saruman's fortresses, was touched by the gentleness of the Shire-folk and sickened by the brutality of its occupation.In the summer of T.A .3019, she met "a lovely water sprite, dancing among the waves of Brandywine". This encounter, probably with the Maiarind Goldberry, inspired Feanan to turn against Saruman and cooperate with those who resisted and eventually overthrew his regime.The helped tracked down Theodwine when he fled into the Overbourne marshes and dealt with several supernatural threats awakened in the Shire by Saruman's other apprentices.Unable to return to Dunland for fear of being murdered by followers of the Dark Religion, Feanan eventually became an honored advisor to the Arnorian garrison commander at Sarn Ford . Places of Note *The Fairy Dance *Festival and Market lawn *Grocer:Rollo Boffin *The orchards *Overgrown Ruins *Post-Office: *ravines *Stock Road *village square *waggon barns *Woodhall Inn Inhabitants Alda Boffin Daisy Hornblower Paladin Boffin Postman Spinner Rollo Boffin References *MERP:the Shire *Jeff J. Erwin:A Traveler's Guide to Lindon *Foster, Robert. The Complete Guide to Middle-earth. Category:Shire Category:Village Category:Ruin Category:Arthedain Category:MERP